I Missed You
by Karoraina
Summary: Misaki and Usui missed each other deeply while he was away. They decide to spend a whole day together.


**Hi! I'm here with another story! I came up with this on a fabulous rainy day! I love rainy days because I feel inspired to write or just do my homework. Hope you like it!**

* * *

When people think of love, they assume it's a happy feeling. Being together with the one you love, going out, and kissing are always associated with love. This is the type of love felt between a man and woman. Is it really only that? Happiness, laughs, good moments coming your way. Wrong. That was not how it was to Misaki Ayuzawa. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Misaki knew perfectly the pain that comes from love. It is certainly not painted pink and not easy to deal with. She felt this heart wrenching feeling which interfered too much in her life only for Takumi Usui. Sometimes she couldn't concentrate on whatever she was doing since her mind drifted away to Usui.

What she felt for him was love. She was certain of it because she would give her life for him. That was how strong she felt. Her body and mind belonged solely to him. He was her everything, and was sure of the fact that he felt the same way. That was the reason she could endure the pain. The pain caused from being away from him. To not hear his voice telling her how much he loves her is extremely painful for her.

She was surprised to hear someone approach to where she was sitting, thinking of Usui.

"Misa chan! What are you doing here all alone? I was looking for you," said the voice she loved so much and yearned to hear these last few days.

Misaki immediately stood up from the little bench at the back of the school. She sometimes came here in order to relax and think. Now that Usui was here it was impossible for her to do any of those things.

"What are you doing here pervert?" she said in an annoyed tone. In truth she was filled with happiness now that he was here with her. She hadn't seen him for so long since he was dealing with some family business she couldn't help him with.

Usui let out a chuckle and pulled her into an embrace. "Even if you say you didn't miss me I won't believe you Misa chan because I missed you so much these days I was away." It was no surprise to Usui that Misaki started blushing furiously at his words. He liked that very much.

They stayed in each others arms for hours, or maybe it was just a couple of minutes, but they felt it was a whole eternity. Between the two of them there was nothing to be said. They could read each other perfectly and knew what the other was thinking. Both of them would have liked to stay there in each others arms forever, but knew it was impossible.

"Um. Usui it's getting late. I think I should head back since mom might be worried." It was extremely hard for Misaki to say this since she wished they could be together more time.

"Well then, I'll let you go and take you home, but only with one condition." Usui started smirking and knew Misaki would accept it. After all they both wanted to spend more time together.

"What is it? It better not be something perverted," Misaki screamed. She realized what she had done and quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want any people nearby to hear her.

"Misa chan is so cute. Always assuming I'll do something perverted. Would you want me too." It was a daily routine of Usui to teaser her.

You pervert! Of course not. It's just that you're always doing perverted stuff to me you outer space alien." She cursed herself for saying that out loud. She could only hope that no one had heard her.

"Well, I can't help it when Misa is so cute like that," he said as he caressed her blushing cheeks. " I assure you my request has nothing to do with you stripping or kissing my…."

Misaki didn't let him finish. She started to softly kiss him. She really missed this Usui. Tears started falling from her face. It had been a long time since Usui had acted like that. He was so worried about his family problems he didn't have time to act like how he was acting right now.

Usui noticed her tears and stopped the kiss. He pulled her to him and embraced her tightly. "Don't cry Ayuzawa. It pains me to see you like that. I won't leave you again. If I do I'll always come back to you. I can't live away from you. I'll rather be dead."

"I love you pervert," was all Misaki could say between tears. She managed to stop her sobs in order to not worry him. She put a smile on her face.

"I love you to Misa chan," he responded and kissed her forehead. " Now, about my condition of letting you go and taking you home. I want you to spend the next day with me. The whole day and I mean all twenty four hours. I desire to be with you all day tomorrow never separating from you. What do you say? Yes or no?"

As he watched her expression, he started to doubt she would accept. Misaki was hesitant, but made her decision. She would have to tell her mother a lie and get one of her friends to help her. She would do anything to be with him. Anything. No matter what it took.

"Ayuzawa If you don't want to we could just hang out for a few hours. I just want to see you." Usui had a pained expression on his face when he said this. Misaki noticed and grabbed both of his hand tightly.

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to spend a day with you. Do you know how much I missed you and thought about you? Of course I'll want to be with you no matter what it takes."

Usui brightened at her words and smiled. "I want to be with you too Ayuzawa. Come on", he said letting go of one of her hands, "let's go take you home."

* * *

**Yay! I finished this story. Thanks for reading it! Chapter 2 is coming on…..**

**It's coming when I find the time to write it since I have loads of homework now that school started. Have a great day!****J**


End file.
